Luka Giorgi
Name: Luka Giorgi Class: Marine Gender: Male Nickname: N/A Date of Birth: January 21st, 2536 Age: 23 Height: 5ft 11in Weight: '''180lbs '''Primary Specialization: Vehicle Operator UNSC Primary: M7/Caseless SMG UNSC Secondary: M6H PDW Additional Gear: 2 flares, combat knife, vehicle repair kit Suit Colors: Green/Black/Orange, Traditional Marine Combat uniform Physical Description: He stands at 5ft 11in. He isn't very bulky, but is rather slender. His hair is black, and his eyes are a light blue thanks to his Georgian descent. He tries to keep his hair neat and parted, but it rarely stays this way due to his helmet. He makes sure to stay well shaved in order to look professional. His skin is fairly light. He wears the standard marine uniform. He has a slight Georgian accent, but it is not nearly as thick as his parent's accents Personality: Luka is outspoken, and tries to use his sense of humor to lighten up various situations. This can be problematic in some situations, as his comments may offend friends and allies. He has used dark humor to cope since the loss of his father. After the war, he showed devotion to his mom and younger siblings by working in one of the surviving Martian factories to support them. He is committed to his allies, for the fact that they provide emotional and moral support, and because he considers anyone who fights the Covenant to be his friend. He tries to be supportive of his teammates emotionally, but isn't always sure how. In the field, he enjoys engaging enemy armor and vehicles, as they provide a nice challenge and are noteworthy targets. He does not necessarily desire glory, but he experiences a feeling of self satisfaction whenever he feels like he has made a notable impact on a battle. For recreation, he enjoys pool and drinking. He enjoys reading about tanks, both UNSC and Covenant. He also enjoys ancient tank designs, and is fascinated by how tanks have evolved over centuries. He is team-oriented, and cares for the lives of those around him, and tries to make friends with the soldiers who man the mounted weapon on his tank. Biography: Luka and his family were of Georgian descent. He was too young to fight in the Human-Covenant war, as he was only 16 when it ended. His father, Petre Giorgi, was of Georgian descent, and like many other men, was pulled from his family on Mars when Luka was two. His father would go on to survive most of the war, and was eventually stationed at Mars when the Covenant attacked the Sol System. During it's defense, he died commanding his tank squadron when they were bombarded by a large group of Banshees. Despite the Covenant's assault on the planet, most of the civilian population had survived, Luka being one of them. After the war, Luka's friends would talk about the bravery of the Spartans, the harrowing danger ODST faced while dropping into a combat site, and most of all, the Master Chief. While Luka was grateful for their efforts, he had always been drawn to UNSC Armor thanks to his father's career. As a child, he had models of the M808 Scorpion and M850 Grizzly. As he grew up, his fascination turned into a desire to drive one of these beasts into combat. This became especially true after his father died in a tank defending their home. His hate for the Covenant grew stronger. When the war ended, he was both relieved and somewhat disappointed. He wanted to fight the Covenant himself, to avenge his father and gain a sense of purpose. He spent the last two years of his youth working in a Martian factory to support his family. Fortunately, even though the war was over, he had heard stories of Covenant factions continuing the fight against humanity. He joined the military at the age of 18, and would go on to command his very own M808 Scorpion by 2557. He first saw combat during the Second Battle of Requiem, where he used his Scorpion to knock out two enemy Wraith's. A Banshee strafing run invoked a sense of dread in him. While he and his tank survived the engagement, his gunner was killed, and several of the infantrymen providing support were injured. He felt guilty because of this, but he also admired the bravery of his comrades and pressed on. In 2557, he was transferred to the UNSC Acheron, where he would continue his military career and passion for fighting the Covenant.